There exists a variety of portable medical devices such like injection devices or analysis devices, by way of which a patient may conduct self-treatment, in particular self-administration of a medicament.
Especially with patients suffering diabetes, a blood glucose level has to be regularly determined, e.g. by making use of a blood glucose measurement device (BGM). Depending on the measured data and a determined blood glucose concentration the patient may then individually select a dose of a medicament which is to be administered, e.g. by way of injection.
There exists a large variety of medical devices for analysing and treating patients for diagnostic and/or therapeutic purpose. Such medical devices are sometimes rather fragile and sensitive to mechanical impact.
In general, medical devices may comprise a variety of sensitive components which require sufficient protection against external hazards. Portable or mobile medical devices may also comprise a large variety of electronic components, by way of which various functionalities of the device can be configured, controlled and conducted. Additionally, such devices may comprise various input and/or output means, such like a display, operating buttons and knobs, regulators, dose dials and so on.
Moreover, medical devices may also comprise a storage module by way of which repeated use of the medical device can be monitored and logged. Also, medical devices may comprise a communication module, such like an interface, by way of which treatment-related or device-configuration-related data can be exchanged with additional devices, such like personal computers or smartphones.
The various components of such portable medical devices may be rather susceptible to mechanical impact and may affect the general operability of such devices when exposed to mechanical impact above a certain threshold.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a medical device protection assembly by way of which the susceptibility of the medical device against mechanical impact can be reduced and by way of which the mechanical resistivity of the medical device against mechanical impact or comparable hazards can be improved. It is a particular aim to provide a medical device protection assembly, which is adaptable to existing medical devices and which can be retrofitted. Moreover, the medical device protection assembly should comprise a rather simple and intuitive structure. It should be easy to use and should be highly acceptable by end consumers. Furthermore, it should be manufacturable in a cost-efficient way.